fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator X
(AT A PARK NEAR FOSTER'S) (Ben, Mac, Kari, Izzy, Numbuh Five, Sonic, Goo, Wilt, and Cosmo are playing catch.) Mac: Isn't it a nice day today? Izzy: Ya seems to perfect..(She gets hit with a baseball) HEY! Goo: Oops sorry, slipped. (sarcastically.) Ben: Play nice you two, we're trying to have fun. Izzy/Goo: Fine. (The ground starts to open.) Kari: You all jinxed it! Numbuh Five: Doesn't this always happen? (A monster that looks like a octopus rises up) Sonic: I got this. (He goes to attack the monster but it smacks him into a tree.) Cosmo: Sonic, are you okay? (She goes to check on Sonic.) Izzy: Cosmo! Look out! (The monster leaps at Cosmo and she presses a watch and white and green armor appear on her and the monster tackles her and she kicks it off.) Numbuh Five: Where did that come from? Cosmo: Tails wanted to make sure I was safe, so he gave me this. Goo: Cool I want…..AAHH! (The monster grabs Goo and Wilt and whips them around.) Kari: Hold on! (She goes to attack but someone jumps in front of her and smashes the monster into the ground dropping Goo and Wilt but caught by Ben as Four Arms.) Hey, I had him! Teenaged boy: Sorry, my business. (He touches it then it turns into a human.) Hey, sorry about that. Kari: Jerk! I had him, then you have to be all hero like and save me. You don't. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. (Four Arms turns back into Ben after puts Wilt and Goo down) Rex: I'm Rex. Kari: I don't care. I don't need some knight in shining technology to come and save my butt. Cosmo: (turns back into original form) Cheer up Kari, he was trying to help. Kari: Yea, but I wasn't in any danger. Mac: (gets a package) It's from my mom. (opens package to see new clothing which is a blue jacket and green scarf) Wow! (30 MINUTES LATER AT PROVIDENCE) Mac: (is seen wearing his new outfit overtop his original wear) Wilt: Ben, thanks for the save back there. Ben: All in a heroes' works. Kari: Okay, look. I am a big girl. So I should do whatever I want. Am I right? Bobo Haha: Nope. Kari: (screams) A talking monkey. Numbuh Five: We know. Didn't you hear Rex talk about him earlier? Kari: Why should I? (Dr. Holiday and Agent Six come in the room) Rex: Hey guys. Anything new? Dr. Holiday: Van Kleiss is at it again. Agent Six: It appears he's at the Himalaya's. And I see you brought some friends along with you. And the pack is also with him. Kari: Yes some action! Agent Six: Excuse me but who said little kids could tag along. Goo: That's understandable. Mac: Ya I'll just help out here. Kari: What is up with you people and little kids? Rex: Just don't want you to get hurt. (Pats her head and leaves with everyone except Mac, Goo, Kari, and Dr. Holiday.) Kari: Well if you gotta do something you gotta do it you-self. Dr. Holiday: Wait.. (Kari flies out of the building passed the jet and to the Himalaya's.) Rex: What was that? Cosmo: Can we go a little slower? I'm going to get air sick. Bobo Haha: Sure. (HIMALAYA'S) Kari: What was she talking about? I see noth..(She gets hit on the head by Skalamander.) Skalamander: Too easy. (Biowolf grabs Kari and he and Skalamander run off) (BACK AT JET) Izzy: Wait, where's Kari? Mac: She just jetted off. (Communicator.) Goo: Who cares. (Communicator.) Izzy: Everyone. Goo: You're the one that makes people insane before their head explodes? (Communicator.) Agent Six: Would you two knock it off? I'm not afraid to eject you. Izzy: (turns off communicator) Continue. Ben: Wilt, have you got a strange feeling Kari's been kidnapped? Wilt: Same thing? Ben: Definitely. Cosmo: Well, she is unpredictable and likes things her way. Rex: We're going to figure that in about two seconds. (They land on the Himalaya's.) Izzy: SNOW! (She jumps into a clump of snow and makes a snow angel.) (they see footprints heading towards a mountain) Rex: The pack must've took her. Cosmo: What? Agent Six: We have to go rescue her. Numbuh Five: You did say you took away his powers, so it won't be difficult to rescue her. Rex: Let's go before they kill her. Cosmo: They wouldn't go that far, would they? (EVO wolves surround them) Numbuh Five: (takes out her S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R.) Dex will be proud when I take care of them. Izzy: I got em! (She tries to attack them at super speed but they move at the same speed a knock her to the ground.) Or not. (Ben transforms into Big Chill and Wilt transforms into an wolf with some robot parts and Biowolf appears.) Rex: "Great". Biowolf: We were expecting you, weren't we my dear Kari? (Kari appears but wearing a black sleeveless top a black and purple skirt purple tights black boots her hair down and covering the left side and black fingerless gloves.) Kari: You don't know how long. Cosmo: What! Kari: What you don't like the new me? I like and so does my master. Big Chill: Who is that? Kari: Van Kleiss. And he treats me like a normal person not like a little girl. Rex: Listen Kari we can help you out with… Kari: You think I was forced into this well think again! (She flies at Rex and he is flung to the other side of the mountains.) Agent Six: Rex! (He tries to go after him but Biowolf blocks the way.) Biowolf: Not a chance. (He tries to slice Six but he blocks it with his swords and the rest of the crew is surrounded by the wolves.) Bobo Haha: Aw ya this is what I'm talkin about. (He pulls out his blasters and Cosmo activates her armor.) Cosmo: Guess we now have to fight her. Big Chill: We don't have much of a choice. (Rex generates his robot hands and charges at Kari but she blasts him with energy.) Kari: Don't try to get back up we all know what happens. Rex: Well apparently you don't know me enough. (He charges at her again and is blasted again.) Kari: This is the part where I rip you apart..(Cosmo shoots her in the back.) You really think that is going to stop me? Cosmo: I was hoping it would. Biowolf: Wolves attack! (A giant pack of wolves come charging at the heroes.) (Numbuh Five and Bobo starts to shoot at them only knocking some down.) Wilt: I got it. (Still in his wolf form he attack some of the wolves.) Izzy: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA! (She is smashing and blasting the wolves.) (Agent Six is still clashing swords with Biowolf and for him it's claws.) (Cosmo creates a energy shield and the wolves are shocked when touching it.) (Big Chill freezes some wolves.) Rex: Stop it Kari! (Generates his arm sword.) Kari: You have know Idea what your dealing with do, you. He cleared my head of everything and it made sense now! (Creates a shield.) Rex: He poisoned you Kari! (Smashes her shield.) Kari: You don't even know what I'm talking about! (Blasts him.) Rex: Yes I do! (Punches her.) Kari: Liar! (Creates a hammer of energy and smashes him with it.) Rex: Enough! (He grabs Kari and just as he does he gets a weird feeling.) Kari: Get off of me! (She kicks him.) Agent Six: You okay? Rex: No I got a strange feeling when I touched her like she was filled with nanites. Numbuh Five: What are nanites? Rex: Nanites are things that makes E. freaks. Cosmo: So does that mean Kari isn't an alien? Rex: No she still is, but Van Kleiss probably filled her up with them. Bobo Haha: Think you can get 'em out? Rex: There's always a chance of everything now where is…(Kari punches him into a cliff then there is a rumbling.) Numbuh Five: Please tell me that was your stomach Izzy? Izzy: I would but I can't cause I would be lying. Rex: Um guys look. (Sees Van Kleiss, Skalamander, Circe, and Breach.) We got trouble. Cosmo: A lot of it, (Points to the avalanche.) Van Kleiss: You either save your friend or stop the avalanche. Circe: But why do half of them do each? Van Kleiss: Then you should divide their numbers. Circe: Why me? Van Kleiss: Because I can't use my powers because I can't hold them back. Izzy: (laughes) You said two because's in one sentence. Van Kleiss: Silence. Rex: I'll try to get the Nanites out of Kari. Cosmo, stop that avalanche. Cosmo: Right. (Holds off the avalanche by trying to force it back up by using energy from her armor hands) Rex: (approaches Kari) I'll give you one chance. Give up and we'll do this the easy way or we can do it the….(Circe use her sonic scream to push him back.) Stay out of this! (Izzy uses her sonic scream to knock Circe off balance.) Izzy: Come on siren let's see if I'm louder than you. (Their sonic screams collide.) (Kari is shooting energy at Rex and he uses his mechanical feet to jump up high into the air and he touches her and get's rid of her nanites and she collapses.) Van Kleiss: That's it we're done here. Breach. Breach: (She opens voids and teleports him, Biowolf, Skalamander, and Circe out of there.) Circe: Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky. (AT LAB) Dr. Holiday: So the nanite experiment is getting better Rex: Guys, good news. Kari's going to be all right. (1 HOUR 7 MINUTES LATER AT THE HIMALAYA'S) Jafar: (Sees a blood sample of the nanite blood that was in Kari) This has made the child's power not her own. (talks to a anonymous person on a speaker) I found something worthwhile. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes